Le journal intime de Mme Potter
by Floralies
Summary: Traduction d'une histoire de DrRaven. Un oneshot rapide sur la vie de Mme Harry James Potter, de ses débuts à Hogwarts  jusqu'à la défaite de Voldemort. Qui est Mme Potter ? Quelqu'un peut-il deviner qui elle est avant la fin ? Soyez honnête!


**Le journal intime de Mme Harry James Potter**

**Titre : **_**The Diary of Mrs. Harry James Potter **_

**Auteur:** DrRaven

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice :** Melanie76 (qui a la patience de me corriger, un grand merci à elle)

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **DrRaven** est basée sur l'univers de « Harry Potter » appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

Tous les sorciers ou sorcières de 25 ans et moins ont entendu l'histoire du garçon-qui-a-survécu, de l'homme-qui-a-vaincu, Harry Potter. Je devrais tout savoir. J'étais l'une d'entre eux. Quand j'étais une petite fille, ma mère me racontait des histoires au sujet d'Harry, et comme toutes les filles de mon âge, j'ai rêvé d'un jour être Mme Harry Potter. C'était le rêve de toute les filles, être mariée au garçon-qui-a survécu.

Personne ne connaissait le vrai Harry Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne à Hogwarts. Personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles, et personne ne savait ce qui lui était arrivé. Pendant ce temps, à l'âge de onze ans, j'avais le béguin pour le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Bien sûr, je l'avais toujours, mais quelle fille de 11 ans ne l'avait pas? Au moins je n'étais pas comme _quelques_ filles qui rêvaient toujours de mariage avec le garçon-qui-a-survécu.

Pendant sa première année à Hogwarts, j'ai observé de loin comment Harry et ses amis allant d'aventure en aventure. Je ne le savais pas alors, mais j'observais Harry parmi ses amis, le voyant sourire et être heureux, cela a commencé à me travailler. Bien que je ne l'aie jamais montré, mon attraction envers Harry s'est développée. Malgré les rumeurs qui disaient dans toute l'école qu'Harry avait tué notre professeur de défense, et malgré le fait que le professeur Snape avait quelque chose contre lui. C'était plus quelque chose en rapport avec Harry. Bien que lui et moi ne soyons pas amis, car j'en avais très peu moi-même, j'ai su que Harry était dans le même bateau que moi. J'ai grandi seule, et d'ailleurs Harry restait toujours près de ses amis, je suis sûre qu'il le fait encore.

Durant cette première année, je l'ai soigneusement observé. Je suis allée à tous ses matchs de Quidditch, et secrètement je l'ai encouragé pour son premier match quand il a presque avalé le vif. Il avait toute l'équipe des Slytherins sur le dos, mais le regard de joie pure sur le visage d'Harry était quelque chose qui fit fondre mon cœur. Je me rappelle avoir pensé, _si seulement j'avais une chance._

Cet été fut difficile pour moi. J'ai voulu prendre la plume et un parchemin pour écrire à Harry, et peut-être le connaître. Mais je ne suis pas une Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas courageuse comme Harry James Potter. Je suis juste une lâche. Cet été fut probablement le plus long de ma vie. Et pendant cet été, je me suis motivée pour parler réellement à Harry, et peut-être voudrait-il finir par me connaître. J'étais résolue pour le chercher dans le train. Peut-être ne serait il pas près de cet enfant Weasley. C'est une personne que je ne pouvais pas supporter. Ses vues préjudiciable sur tout ce qui est Slytherin. Il me rappelle ce petit branleur de Malfoy.

La deuxième année ne fut pas mieux. Les étudiants étaient terrifiés après que Mme Norris, le fléau des étudiants à Hogwarts, soit retrouvée pétrifiée près des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Ce qui fut le plus mauvais était le fait qu'Harry se trouve sur la scène du crime. Je dois admettre au début, il semblait coupable. Naturellement, cette pensée m'est immédiatement sortie de la tête. J'ai prêté une attention particulière à Harry au cours des jours suivants. Il n'y avait aucune étincelle dans ses yeux. Etre appelé l'héritier de Slytherin était quelque chose auquel il n'aspirait pas. D'un autre côté, il y en avait à Hogwarts qui croyaient qu'être l'héritier de Slytherin était un honneur. Devinez qui pensait cela. Cela tourna encore plus mal quand d'autres muggle-borns furent attaqués. La meilleure amie d'Harry, Hermione Granger fut pétrifiée, Harry semblait avoir tout perdu.

Après cela, je n'ai pas beaucoup vu Harry le reste de l'année. Jusqu'à ce que Lockhart parte, j'ai rarement vu Harry excepté en classe. Les rumeurs, naturellement, les plus folles coururent. Elles disaient qu'Harry avait sauvé la vie de Ginny Weasley, la prétendue petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Je n'ai pas validé cette théorie jusqu'à quelques mois après qu'Harry et moi soyons un couple.

L'été entre la deuxième et troisième année fut également rempli de moments intenses. A l'extérieur, les gens avaient peur de quitter leurs maisons. Dans ma maison, j'ai constaté que mes parents n'étaient pas effrayés comme tant de sorciers. Ceci m'a amené à me demander, ce qui s'est exactement produit avec Sirius Black. Était-il un mangemort ? Ou était-il, comme Harry durant les incidents de la chambre des secrets, au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment ?

La troisième année sembla pour moi passer à toute vitesse. J'observais Harry comme je le faisais habituellement, de loin. Je ne l'ai jamais approché, mais je l'ai occasionnellement aidé. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il l'ait remarqué. Un parchemin par ici où par là, avec des indices quant à la façon dont fonctionne la société sorcière, ou peut-être un livre sur les hippogriffes en plus de ceux qu'Hermione avait utilisé pour aider Buckbeak. Tout considéré, j'ai espéré aider Harry un petit peu, même si il ne savait pas que j'étais là pour lui à ce moment-là.

À la fin de l'année, Harry semblait être un peu plus heureux. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi à ce moment là. Le célèbre meurtrier Sirius Black après avoir été capturé, c'était encore échappé, et Harry en était heureux ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi avant mes 13 ans. Je ne le savais pas alors mais Sirius était innocent. Il était également le parrain d'Harry. En regardant en arrière maintenant… Je peux comprendre pourquoi Harry était heureux.

Alors nous nous déplaçons vers… la Coupe du monde de Quidditch. J'ai vu mon Harry là bas. Je ne sais pas quand j'ai réalisé dans ma tête qu'il était mon Harry, mais je pense que c'est quand je l'ai vu grandir, l'observant dans cette immense loge. Quand les Veelas sont sorties pour leur danse, Harry semblait près à sauter dans la foule, mais d'un coup il s'est arrêté, et c'est remis en arrière. À la différence de son ami de roux. Cela m'a prouvé qu'Harry avait une grande force d'esprit. C'est quelque chose que vous ne trouverez chez tout le monde. Je me suis vouée à lui alors et là je finirais par connaître Harry Potter. Et pour finir avoir la joie de me faire connaître de lui.

C'était étrange, comment nous nous sommes rencontrés. En réalité, face à face. Nous avions eu classe ensemble, et le professeur nous avais mis ensemble. J'ai continué à lui lancer des regards, mais je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait remarqué. Alors nous avons du travailler ensemble. J'ai continué à penser à lui, OH mon Dieu ! Je vais travailler avec Harry ! Mais un regard sur son visage, et je pouvais dire qu'il était désappointé. Cela, et avec le Tournoi des trois sorciers se produisant à Hogwarts cette année, des évènements allaient se produire. C'était… jusqu'à ce que le nom d'Harry sorte de la coupe. Tout le monde pensait qu'il l'avait fait. Moi, personnellement, je ne pensais pas qu'Harry l'ait voulu. Je pouvais le dire par un simple regard sur son visage quand son nom fut tiré il était sous le choc comme les autres. Peut-être est-ce à ce moment là que j'ai décidé de l'aider.

Mes promenades nocturnes me menaient à la tour d'astronomie. C'est l'un de mes endroits préférés, pour me reposer sous les étoiles et réfléchir. J'ai voulu penser à la façon d'approcher Harry, mais être dans différentes maisons compliquaient la tâche. Particulièrement quand toutes les maisons croyaient qu'il avait mis son nom dans le gobelet. À ma grande surprise, quand j'y suis arrivée, je n'étais pas seule. Il m'a regardé froidement, mais alors ses yeux se sont radoucit. Il était sur le point de partir quand il s'est arrêté, se retourna et me demanda si j'allais bien. Ceci m'étonna. Il était ici, étant traîné dans la boue par toute à l'école, et me demandais si _j' _étais bien ? Je lui bégayai comme réponse que j'allais très bien, et lui demanda comment il allait, et s'il savait qui avais mis son nom dans le gobelet. Il me regarda étonné pendant un moment, et me demanda si je le croyais. Je lui ai dit oui naturellement, et nous avons fini par parler jusqu'à dépasser le couvre-feu. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions avoir des problèmes, mais Harry m'a juste souri, en me disant de venir à côté de lui, et le moment suivant nous étions tous deux sous une cape. Il sortit ce qui était la carte des maraudeurs d'après ce que j'ai apprise plus tard, et m'a mené à l'entrée de ma salle commune. Au cours des semaines suivantes, lui et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à la tour d'astronomie, parlant de nos vies, et comme elles étaient semblables. Il avait grandi avec sa tante et oncle, et était rejeté. J'ai grandi avec mes parents, mais je me suis toujours sentie comme une étrangère.

Le jour de la première tâche, j'étais complètement effrayée. Harry devait faire face à un dragon ! J'étais à l'extrémité de mon siège, un paquet de nerfs pendant que j'observais Harry s'occuper du dragon le plus dangereux de tous, un Horntail hongrois. Je l'ai observé attirer son balai et voler comme il n'avait jamais volé avant. Secrètement, j'étais fière de lui pour avoir pensé à cela, quand le joueur célèbre de Quidditch Victor Krum n'y avait pas pensé. Quand je l'ai vu saisir son œuf, j'ai ressenti du soulagement pendant qu'il volait vers la tente d'hôpital, avec à peine une éraflure. J'ai été outré des points que lui avaient attribué cet idiot de Karkaroff, mais j'étais heureuse qu'Harry aille bien.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés quelques nuits plus tard, et nous avons parlé de tout. Comment lui et Ron composé, et comment il avait pu par l'enfer faire ce qu'il avait fait. Je lui ai dit que c'était sa façon naturelle de voler, et il m'a regardé comme si j'avais une deuxième tête. Je devine que pas beaucoup de gens lui ont dit qu'il était vraiment doué. La deuxième tâche est arrivée rapidement, et la troisième… et bien je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose à ce sujet. Seule une poignée de personne a cru au retour de Voldemort… et je fus l'une d'elle. Naturellement les bébé-mangemorts qui étaient Serpentard savaient, mais ils n'ont rien dit. Quand à moi, certains Serdaigles, Poufsouffles et Griffondors l'ont cru. Harry et moi avons parlé de lui pendant une nuit tandis que nous étions dans notre refuge. C'était également la première fois que Harry m'a enlacée… c'était en privé, et MERLIN que c'était bon.

Cet été là, fut très difficile pour moi. Est-ce que c'est parce que je n'ai reçut aucun hibou de Harry, mais qu'il ne retournait pas mon hibou non plus. Je devenais lentement en colère, et je n'ai pas su ce qui se passait. Quand nous nous sommes rencontré le premier jour, il m'a expliqué que le _directeur_ l'empêchait de recevoir des hiboux. C'était alors que j'ai réalisé à quel point le _directeur_ interférait dans la vie d'Harry. Je lui ai posé une question simple. Au moins elle était simple pour ceux qui grandissent dans le monde de Sorcier. Tristement, il n'en savait rien.

A partir de ce moment et jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, Harry et moi avons parlé du monde de Sorcier, et comment il fonctionnait. Des nouvelles pour Harry, naturellement, fut qu'il avait une chambre forte de famille, et des sièges au Wizengamot. Un commentaire que j'ai fait, ou plutôt la question, de savoir où était son anneau familial. Il m'a demandé que ce que je voulais dire, et je lui ai dit qu'étant le dernier Potter, il était l'héritier et le chef de la famille Potter, seulement s'il réclamait sa transmission. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait le faire à ses 14ans, mais lui ne le savait pas ! Cela m'a étonnée bien sûr, mais quand je repense à toutes nos conversations, je me suis rendu compte que _Harry Potter, Le Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu_ avait grandi comme un simple moldu. Cela m'a mise en colère, et une nuit, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, lui et moi nous sommes allés à Gringotts.

Laissez-moi vous dire, je n'ai jamais vu Harry aussi énervé après cette rencontre à Gringotts. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence si Harry ne savait rien au sujet du monde de Sorcier. J'ai découvert que Dumbledore était allé à l'encontre des souhaits des parent de Harry et avait placé le sauveur du notre monde avec des _moldus._ Il était censé aller soit avec Sirius Black, ou les Longbottoms, ou McGonagall ! Je ne pouvais pas croire que cela se soit produit. Je n'avais aucun amour pour le directeur avant, mais maintenant je le détestais franchement. D'autant plus qu'Harry et moi avons découvert qu'il y avait fait un contrat _illégal de_ mariage entre Harry et Ginevra Weasley ! Harry fut soulagé de découvrir que Dumbledore n'avait aucun droit légal d'établir un tel contrat pour lui, et cela le rendait nul et non avenu.

Alors Noël se finit. Il a disparu avant que le train ne parte. Quand il est revenu, il m'a expliqué qu'il avait eu une vision au cours de la nuit avant la coupure de Noël, et que cela avait sauvé la vie de M. Weasley. Il m'a dit qu'il devait apprendre l'Occlumancie. Maintenant c'était quelque chose je pouvais lui enseigner. Je le lui ai proposé, et il était d'accord. Mais il devait également avoir des leçons avec le professeur Snape.

Un mois après le début des leçons, Harry revenu blessé après une leçon avec Snape. J'ai découvert que Snape ne lui enseignait rien, mais violait son esprit ! J'ai été très en colère ! Par la suite, Harry m'a obligé à me calmer, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas comment Harry pouvais rester calme avec tout cela. Jusqu'aux vacances, Harry et moi avons pratiqué l'Occlumancie et la Legillimencie à chaque moment disponible. Il évitait Ron Weasley comme la peste, et depuis qu'il avait obtenu son héritage, Dumbledore ne pouvait plus le contrôler. Je trouvais drôle qu'Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu, soit le propriétaire de l'école de Sorcellerie de Hogwarts. Dumbledore pensait toujours qu'Harry était sous sa coupe, mais Harry avait demandé au château de toujours dire à Dumbledore qu'Harry était dans sa tour. Presque comme un Slytherin, si vous me le demandez.

La fin de l'année est arrivée rapidement. Harry et moi avons passé presque tout les moments éveillés ensemble, caché ensemble soit dans la salle sur-demande, que nous avons utilisé avant qu'Umbridge ne nous en jette dehors, ou la chambre des secrets, qui était beaucoup plus… simple maintenant que nous l'avions nettoyée. Nous avons discuté de ce que nous ferions au cours de l'été, et Harry m'a informé qu'il ferait semblant de quitter normalement l'école, puis qu'il s'enfuirait dans le train. Il avait rétrécit sa malle, avec son balai et sa cape d'invisibilité. Quand le train est parti, il s'est excusé et est allé au WC. Mais en réalité, Harry est allé dans les derniers compartiments puis il sauta sur son firebolt et vola vers sa maison ancestrale.

Quelques jours plus tard Harry m'a contacté. J'ai dit a mes parents que j'allais passer du temps chez un ami, et ils agirent comme d'habitude. J'aurais été étonnée s'ils avaient remarqué que j'étais partie. Harry et moi avons passé l'été à pratiquer notre occlumancie et Legillimencie, et des hiboux sont arrivés pour Harry des membres de l'_ordre_. Harry écrivit un hibou à Sirius, lui disant qu'il était en sécurité, et que cela n'était pas la peine de lancer des recherches. Naturellement, Sirius ne pris pas le message en compte, et il arriva deux jours plus tard au manoir Potter. À partir de ce jour, je n'aurais jamais imaginé comment Sirius avait pu nous trouver, d'autant plus que le manoir Potter était sous le charme de fidelitas, et que la lettre n'indiquait aucune adresse. La seule chose que j'ai vue qui était différent de la lettre était au sujet du _paradis des maraudeurs._

Imaginez ma surprise quand je me suis réveillée une nuit de sommeil et voir Harry avoir une nuit décente regardant fixement la porte, où il y avait un visage familier. Naturellement, je savais qui était Sirius Black. Mais le choc était visible sur mon visage de voir un condamné pour meurtre. Cela étonna également Sirius, car il ria dans sa barbe et dit à Harry qu'il était comme son père. Se dirigeant vers moi… puis il dit, _naturellement, comme ton père, tu as trouvé la plus jolie sorcière à Hogwarts._

Harry, Sirius et moi avons passé le reste de l'été à se former. La seule vraie coupure que nous avons eue était pour son anniversaire, et lorsque nous sommes allés chercher nos affaires pour l'école. Nous y sommes allés séparément, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Quand Harry me dit, qu'il avait été acculé par les Weasley, et Harry leur avait dit assez brusquement qu'ils ne seraient plus payés _pour le surveiller de près._ J'aurai parié qu'ils l'avaient mal pris. Harry leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers Fleury et Botts, où il acheta les affaires d'école _pour nous deux_, et d'autres livres sur la défense. Quand il sortit, il vit Dumbledore se tenir là, avec certain Aurors du ministère. Naturellement, Harry était déjà en colère en raison des Weasley, et Harry avais déjà sa baguette sortie.

D'après l'histoire que j'ai entendue, il n'y avait pas une seule sorcière ou un sorcier qui osent maintenant faire face à Harry ensuite dans une épreuve de force. Harry avait rapidement désarmé, assommé et cassé les baguettes magiques de tous les aurors, qui s'avérèrent être des membres de l'ordre. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore, souleva son doigt majeur, et lui dit « va te faire foutre Dumbledore. » Et puis partit par portoloin. Un peu plus tard j'ai su que le « va te faire foutre Dumbledore » était l'expression d'activation du portoloin. Quand il nous rapporta l'histoire à Sirius et à moi, Sirius ne rien faire d'autre que rire. Il cessa de rire quand un hibou du ministère arriva et lui commanda de paraître devant le Wizengamot sur l'accusation d'avoir attaqué des Aurors.

Harry le pris calmement, ce qui m'étonna. Il m'expliqua que c'était ce que Dumbledore essayait d'utiliser pour le commander. Je lui ai offert d'aller avec lui, mais il n'a pas voulu, _pas encore._ Il me dit qu'il avait des plans pour notre « promenade » publique. Je n'ai su ce que cela signifié, juste après la réunion avec le Wizengamot.

Ce jour là, Harry arriva devant le Wizengamot avec ses robes longues formelles. Non pas ses robes longues d'école, mais les robes longues formelles de famille Potter. Elles étaient surprenantes. Quand les accusations furent lues, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. J'ai eu des frissons dans le dos dans l'auditorium de tribunal, et j'entendis tout.

_« Vous êtes accusé d'avoir attaqué des Aurors dans la ruelle de Diagon. Vous êtes également accusé d'avoir cassé les baguettes des sorciers et sorcières. Comment plaidez-vous ? »_

_« Seigneur Harry James Gryffondor-Serdaigle-Potter plaide non coupable. » Dit Harry. Les yeux furent écarquillés quand Harry souleva sa main et montra ses trois anneaux. Je ricanai lorsque le visage de Dumbledore vira de sa couleur normale à un blanc pur. Il continua, « en tant que seigneur Gryffondor-Serdaigle-Potter, j'ai tous les droits pour me défendre d'une attaque de la part de Dumbledore et de son ordre __du __Phoenix, comme proscrit par la loi 203a. du Wizengamot pourquoi confronteriez __vous __un étudiant avec 6 aurors et le chef du Wizengamot ? En outre, j'accuse également le chef Warlock de fraude, de Vol de lignage, et d'abus de puissance. Avec mes 7 sièges au Wizengamot, j'annule également _tous les _votes qu'il a effectués sous le nom de Potter. »_

Le Wizengamot fut assommé, devint silencieux. Après quelques questions, il fut décidé que Dumbledore avais abusé de son autorité, et avait détourné plus d'un million de gallions, qui devait être payé directement à Harry. J'ai continué à rire. Dumbledore fut également enlevé de sa position de Warlock en chef. Harry lui pris une autre mesure et a dit à la vieille chouette qu'il ne le tracassait plus jamais, vu qu'il l'enlèverait également de son poste de directeur. Il ne devait plus jamais lui parler, et son ordre du Phoenix, Harry savait maintenant que Ron et Hermione en faisait partis, devaient rester loin de lui. Et en tant que propriétaire de Hogwarts, il prit place dans le bureau de Rowena Serdaigle, situé près de la tour de Serdaigle. Je ne pouvais pas me contenir pendant que je riais. Harry se tourna vers moi, ses yeux s'allumèrent pendant qu'il me regardait.

La dernière chose à l'ordre du jour fut une surprise pour Dumbledore aussi. Il avait la preuve que Sirius Black était innocent, Dumbledore savait que Pettigrew était le gardien du secret, et que Pettigrew avait tué les muggles. Le Wizengamot était en plein tumulte ! Après le placement de ses mémoires dans une pensine juridique, qui ne pouvait pas être dupé, il fut déterminé que Dumbledore avait _encore_ violé la loi, et fut forcé de compenser le préjudice vécut par Sirius de plus 2 millions de gallions, et il dû démissionner de l'ICW.

Ce jour, Harry avais eu la victoire. Son parrain était libre, Dumbledore avait perdu toute sa puissance dans le Wizengamot, et Harry était un homme libre. A ce moment là nous sommes retournés au manoir Potter, je me suis jetée dans ses bras et l'ai embrassé. J'ai cessé de penser à ce que je faisais pendant un moment, mais alors il m'a enlacée encore plus étroitement et m'a embrassée encore ! Quand il s'est finalement arrêté il dit _ qu'il était enfin temps !_ J'ai découvert ce jour là qu'il avait attendu que je fasse le premier pas, parce qu'il voulait s'assurer que c'est ce que _je voulais vraiment_.

Le reste de l'été passa rapidement. La sixième année commença, et nous avons passé tout notre temps libre dans le bureau de Serdaigle. Seulement moi et Harry connaissions le mot de passe, et personne n'a jamais pu venir. Nous avons passé tout notre temps à lire, ou à s'entrainer au maniement des armes. C'était probablement une bonne chose, parce qu'au alentour de Noël… Voldemort décida d'attaquer.

La bataille en elle-même fut féroce. C'était un jour avant que les gens ne partent chez eux pour les vacances. Plus de 200 mangemort, incluant la majeure partie des Slytherins, qui ont rejoint Voldemort. Une poignée de Gryffondors, le corps enseignant, la majeure partie des Hufflepuffs, et un nombre restreint de Serdaigles avaient rejoint la bataille. Je voudrais dire que la lumière a gagné. Mais personne ne gagne dans une bataille à mort. De ce que j'ai vu de la bataille, j'ai vu des Gryffondors s'en prendre au 22 Slytherins. J'ai vu le corps enseignant tuer plusieurs mangemort. J'ai vu Hagrid démolir des mangemorts avant de prendre quatre malédictions mortelles dans le dos. J'ai vu Trelawney être décapitée par une malédiction de découpage de Malfoy senior. Mais ce qui m'a le plus impressionnée était Harry. Il s'en prit à environ soixante-dix mangemorts, trois géants, et toujours luttant contre Voldemort ! Dumbledore lui aussi… bon la vieille chouette l'avait vu venir. Il pensait pouvoir prendre la gloire de la défaite de Voldemort. Il suffit de dire, que Voldemort avait bien fait le travail avec la vieille chouette.

Les corps se trouvaient partout. Le duel final entre Harry et Voldemort… était pour mémoire dans les livres. Charme après charme avaient été lancé. Harry vit Hermione recevoir un sortilège incapacitant de Voldemort. Elle n'était pas un danger de mort, mais elle exaspérait toujours Harry. En fin de compte, Harry avait jeté plus de cinq mille malédictions et sortilèges. Les 3000 derniers étaient seulement pour Voldemort. Avant qu'Harry ait fini, Voldemort n'était plus. Mon ami avait gagné.

Tristement, nous avons perdu un bon nombre de gens ce jour là. Maugrey Fol-Œil est mort après avoir tué Lucius Malfoy et Rodolphus Lestrange. Ron Weasley, qui est apparu dans les derniers moments et a obtenu une malédiction mortelle dans le dos. Je ne suis toujours pas sûre de qui l'a lancé. Mais de mon angle de vu, il n'y avait aucun mangemort _derrière_ Weasley. Ce ne fut pas une grande perte, vraiment. Ernie Macmillan de Hufflepuff est mort de ses blessures, de même que la brune Lavender. Neville vivra, mais sans son bras. Il s'est débarrassé de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il y avait un groupe de premières années qui ont été tués, qui n'avaient pas fuit. Cela m'attriste. Tout fut dit, le côté de la lumière souffrit de 29 décès, 103 furent blessés. Les mangemorts, toutefois furent tous tués. Les quelques mangemorts restants qui étaient en vie moururent quand Voldemort mourut.

Des mois plus tard, lors de la cérémonie de récompenses, ceux qui ont combattu recevaient l'ordre de MERLIN, troisième classe. J'ai pensé qu'il était avare. Le nouveau ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour, avait déclaré que quoiqu'ils aient combattu brillamment, les professeurs et les aurors faisaient leur devoir envers l'école. Harry reçut l'ordre de Merlin première classe, mais il le refusa à ce moment là. Les regards choqués apparurent sur tous les visages. Même moi j'étais consternée. Harry continua pour dire que s'il devait accepter, alors ils devraient la donner à la personne qui l'avait soutenu depuis sa quatrième année. Il semblait qu'Hermione rayonnait, mais elle fut complètement abasourdie quand il m'appela. Des regards et des murmures traversèrent la salle quand Harry énonça ceci. Scrimgeour m'attribua l'ordre de Merlin deuxième classe. Cela satisfit Harry. Mais ce n'était pas encore fini.

Le ministre français de la magie, Anton Delacour, attribua à Harry _la légion d'honneur_ française, la grande Croix, qui était la plus haute récompense donnée en France. Il avait des raisons personnelles à ceci, car Harry avait sauvé la vie de sa fille il y a deux ans durant la deuxième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers. Alors les Américains réagirent. Ils attribuèrent à Harry la version Américaine, de la médaille d'honneur. Il était dit que la plupart de ces médailles étaient en règle générale attribuées à titre posthume. Mais bon… la chose la plus étonnante, au moins à mon avis.

Le ministre apaisa tout le monde, alors qu'il annonçait une dernière récompense. Il demanda à tout le monde de se lever… et les portes s'ouvrirent. Tout le monde s'agenouilla comme la Reine Elizabeth II, et le prince Charles pénétrèrent dans la salle. Ce fut un choc pour tout le monde. La reine pris place sur le podium, et annonça à tous qu'en raison de la conduite héroïque d'Harry James Potter, l'Angleterre pouvait dormir tranquille. Non seulement se vu attribué Harry l'honneur _le plus élevé_ qui puisse être accordé, la _Croix Victoria,_ mais également l'_ordre de distingué pour service_, ce qui était étrange car il était habituellement donné aux militaires, et en conclusion, il lui fut donnée une Baronnie, et le titre de Baron, sous _l'ordre de l'excellence de l'empire britannique, Chevalier de la grande croix._ Personne n'avait jamais gagné toutes ces récompenses avant, et les applaudissements dans le grand Hall étaient assourdissants comme la Reine Elisabeth adoubait Harry, et lui donnait la proclamation officielle. Il lui fut aussi donné une épée, qu'il attacha immédiatement à sa hanche.

Les récompenses finis, un mois passa. Harry finis par m'amener voir ses parents dans le Surrey. Ceux qui me choqua, parce qu'il m'avait toujours dit qu'il détestait les muggles qui l'avait élevé. Naturellement, quand Harry est arrivé avec ses robes de cérémonie, avec toutes ses médailles, j'ai su ce qu'Harry faisait. Nous somme arrivé à Privet drive, et Harry et moi avons frappé à la porte. Une femme avec une chevelure foncée répondit, et apparemment elle n'identifia pas Harry. Cela pris un moment avant que Pétunia Dursley ne l'ait identifié, et s'évanouie. Harry pris sa tante et la plaça sur le sofa, pendant que son oncle devint pourpre. Harry se tourna vers son oncle, et observa son visage se vider de toute couleur. Ses yeux se firent perçant se dirigèrent vers son torse où toutes ses médailles étaient accrochés et sa mâchoire tomba. Les seuls mots prononcés qui valent la peine d'être reporté : _Oui, Oncle. Votre « phénomène » de neveu est le héros le plus décoré des îles britanniques. Triste à dire vieil homme, celui dont vous ne vouliez rein avoir à faire. Vous auriez été plus aimable, vous auriez pu en apprécié les avantages. Ma famille aurait eu de l'argent, mais j'ai indiqué clairement que la seule famille que j'avais été la femme se tenant à mes coté._

Cela fit battre mon cœur. Harry me considérait comme sa famille. Nous avions parlé de notre futur ensemble avant, mais avec la menace de Voldemort, Harry ne croyait pas avoir un futur. Harry se tourna alors vers moi et me demanda de l'épouser ! Est-ce que j'étais stupide ? Non par l'enfer ! Je l'ai embrassé violemment, et j'ai dit oui. Nous avons quitté Privet drive pour toujours.

Et pour finir… il y a sept ans, je n'aurais jamais pensé m'appeler Mme Daphné Alyssa Potter, autrefois Greengrass.


End file.
